


The Fling

by faemalenomad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Classroom Sex, Cuddling, F/M, FWB, Hidden Rooms, Invisibility cloak hijinks, James/Lily - Freeform, Night Of Passion, One Night Stand, Remorse, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, catching feelings, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemalenomad/pseuds/faemalenomad
Summary: Lily thought she'd finally get Potter out of her life for good by giving him what he wants, boys only want one thing after all, don't they? The trouble is, she never thought she'd catch feelings for him
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Lily knew she was clever, at least she thought she was. She had to have been considered such if she was made Head Girl. 

But if all the ideas she had ever considered in her life, this might have been the stupidest. 

It was simple enough, she was going to have to work with that insufferable git Potter for the year, check up with him weekly for planning the Prefects meetings, maybe patrols, and he was only going to be more insistent if she outright ignored him. It’s not like she could avoid him.

Boys only want one thing, right? So, why not give it to him. Get it over with and then he could turn his attention elsewhere.

Lily gulped. It shouldn’t be this hard to speak up, should it? It was their turn to patrol and they were almost at the last corridor before heading to the staircase up to the tower. It was nearing midnight. She could hear the clock strike as the shadows flickered. James looked up in surprise. “We’ve certainly been out too long,” he laughed. “I can’t wait to go back to bed,” he laughed. 

Gryffindor courage, Lily. You’ll need it. 

Lily grabbed his wrist and locked eyes with him, losing herself momentarily in his amber irises. She bit her lip. “We don’t have to go just yet,” she murmured. “I know this is a bit forward, but…”

James furrowed his brow. “Is something wrong, Evans?”

“No! I...well, I was hoping we could…”

Come on, out with it…

“Yes?”

“I want you. I fancy you, even. And if you’re willing, I was hoping we could, I don’t know, fool around?” Lily asked nervously.

James stared at her, dumbstruck. “You’re joking right?”

Lily flushed scarlet. Oh this was a terrible idea, she covered her face with her hands. “Forget it, forget I said anything.”

“Hang on, I’m not saying I’m opposed to the idea, but I just didn’t think…”

“That I was that kind of girl?” Lily asked, heat rising in her face.

“Yes, well, it’s a bit of a shock, but I also didn’t think you were interested in me.” James replied cautiously. 

“I’m just as surprised as you are, but I can’t help how I feel. Do you want to do this?” Lily asked.

James looked around, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling out a silky blanket from a pouch in his robes. He gently placed it around the both of them until they were completely covered in the gauzy fabric. “Let’s go then, I think I know the place.”

They walked down a few flights of stairs until they were standing in front of a small alcove tucked away on the second floor, in front of the sleeping portrait of Wybert the Winsome. James carefully plucked out the engraved flowers from the portrait, rearranging them until Lily could hear a soft click, as the portrait frame swung open to reveal a bedroom. 

“How did you find out about this place?” Lily asked in awe. She couldn’t help but be a little impressed, despite herself.

James shrugged and ruffled his hair. “Oh, you know, trial and error. We’ve explored the whole castle by now, you pick up a few tricks along the way.”

Lily glanced around. The furniture was quite old and wooden, but the room itself was clean, if sparse.

“No one will mind if we’re here?”

“From what I can gather, this place is only used for any faculty guests, so no one needs it at the moment if ever.”

“So you’ve reappropriated it as your love nest?” Lily teased. 

Now it was James’s turn to blush. “Well, I can’t say I’ve ever put it to much use. Um, what do you want to do first?”

“Kiss me,” Lily answered. 

She placed her arms around James’s neck and gingerly moved her lips toward his. Eagerly, James returned the action, kissing her passionately. Lily clenched the fabric of his robes in surprise. Evidently, he knew what he was doing more than she did. She could feel his tongue moving against hers, and his hands moving across her body, one on the small of her back, and another brushing across her chest.

Normally, this would be when she would pull away, this was so overwhelming, but she didn’t want to. As his hands moved underneath her robes, she felt a shiver of excitement, apprehension, this rush she couldn’t place. Before she knew it, she could feel him peeking off her robes. 

“Are you alright with this? Should we keep going?” He asked.

Lily nodded, and watched in anticipation, feeling the chills along her body from her exposed skin. She was in her underwear, lying on the bed. She lifted herself up to watch James undress, and couldn’t help but admire his lean and muscular body. He looked back up at her, smiling sheepishly, “Alright, I guess that’s as ready as I’ll be.” 

He climbed onto the bed, and on top of her. He kissed her on the lips again, then kissed down her neck and down to her breasts, looking up for a cue from Lily. 

Unsure what he was looking for, she spoke up, “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Lily replied. “What do I need to do now?”

“Have you...Lily have you ever been with anyone before?” James asked. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Lily bit her lip and sat up. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, you’ve been fab, but if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. You can save your first time for someone who means something to you.” James said gently. He placed his hand on her shoulder and caressed her. “I’m not going to push you into anything, it’s not too late if you want to go back.”

She didn’t know why, but that of all things convinced her, any doubts she had were gone. “I want this,” she leaned over to kiss him, running her hands through his hair, her other hand brushing against his abs, then further down. “You’re just going to have to be patient with me because I honestly have no idea what I’m doing.”

James laughed. “I don’t think anyone does going in, you just figure it out as you go.” He sighed as she moved her hands underneath his undergarments, “Like that, for example, is amazing.”

Lily giggled, and kissed him again. 

They spent the next few hours until the morning exploring each other, and Lily fell into a happy, but tired sleep into James’s arms, taking in the scent of his skin and the faint spicy hint of faded cologne. 

Lily awoke to a rough shove the next morning.

“We’ve got to get a move on, Evans,” James said as he tied his tie. “You don’t want the other girls to notice you’re gone. If we hurry, you can make it back before they wake up.”

Lily squinted her eyes to adjust to the pale blue glow as the orange rays of light hit her eyes. Remembering last night, she tried to cover herself up with the blankets. “Thanks,” she mumbled deliriously. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She waited until he finished dressing, hoping he would leave.

“Aren’t you going to get a move on then?” James asked playfully.

“I’m not getting dressed in front of you,” Lily pouted, fully aware how stupid it sounded as soon as she said it.

James chuckled. “Very well then, you can have your privacy. I have it all up here anyway,” he said, pointing at his temple.

Lily wondered if she should Obliviate him, but that would defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it? Part of her pride still cringed at the thought that he did know what she looked like naked. And part of her actually didn’t mind at all.

James shifted, and gave a half smile. “This was...unreal. I, well, thanks. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“We have classes together, James, I’ll see you in two hours.” Lily deadpanned.

“Oh,” James replied flustered. “I didn’t mean, you know what? That’s fine. This, this is enough if that’s what you want. And I won’t tell anyone, I won’t even tell my mates if that’s what you want. It can be between us.”

“What are you going on about?” Lily asked in frustration. Quickly, she grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. He was taking forever. James watched before remembering he wasn’t supposed to, then covered his eyes. 

“Right, well, I’m off. Do you want me to escort you back?” James asked.

Lily shook her head. “Too obvious, might as well pin a scarlet letter to my chest at that point.”

James gave a polite laugh, though Lily knew he wouldn’t know what she was talking about. 

Lily finished getting dressed and stood up, casting a few cleaning charms on the sheets, then making the bed with a flick of her wrist.

“You don’t need to do that, I think the House Elves do come by eventually,” James added.

“It still seems like the right thing to do, what with us breaking in and all.” Lily replied. She didn’t mean to scold him, but he did seem a bit contrite.

Lily shook her head, and took out a compact mirror from her robes. Her face was still flushed, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair was a mess of curls. She scrunched it up with her hands, and tied it up with a ribbon. It would do.

“You look beautiful,” James mumbled. Lily was skeptical about that.

“You go out first, then I’ll follow you.” Lily said. If we meet on the way, it will be a coincidence. No one know we were not in our beds and if neither of us talk, we can keep it that way,”

James gave a mock salute. “Got it, Chief.” He leaned over and kissed her. Lily froze, paralyzed at the sudden intimacy of the gesture. When he let go, he frowned. “Right.” He said grimly. “What happens here, stays here, is that it?”

“That’s not what I…” Lily protested weakly.

“That’s fine, really. Cheers, Lily. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

James rushed out of the room, leaving her alone just as she had wanted. 

She accomplished what she had set out to do, and given him what he’d wanted. Maybe she had wanted it too. 

Lily quietly exited the room, sneaking back to her dorm just as her roommates were beginning to wake up. She caught a few minutes of sleep, skipping breakfast before heading to Charms.

Marlene sat next to her, leaning over conspiratorially, “You were out awfully late last night,” she whispered. “Care to tell me why?”

Lily stared at the back of James’s head, completely ignoring the lecture. She couldn’t keep him out of her thoughts. 

“Lily?” Marlene whispered. “Lily?”

James turned around, and they locked eyes once more. Lily shrank in her chair as he glared at her in frustration. He turned around. “I got caught up with patrol, it was nothing,” she whispered back.

Marlene took notice. “Nothing, huh? Well, I’d still like to know more about the details later.”

Lily rested her head on her desk and sighed. She had finally gotten James out of her hair, but now she could stop imagining him running his fingers through it. 

How could she be so stupid?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily feels conflicted as she and James have another encounter

Lily couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

At class she’d stare at him.

At their Prefects meetings, she’d barely contain herself. Just the little things that used to irritate her about him before, the twitch of his fingers, the little quirks of his face- it drove her mad. When he spoke, she’d watch his lips, and the lithe movement of his body from his angular face to the sharp curves of his neck, down to his partially open shirt collar, top button casually undone, the tie loosely untied in what Lily assumed was a minor act of rebellion. His hair was a mess, as always, but like everything else, it just reminded her of their time together, and she felt her fingers itching to touch his hair again, grab onto it as he…

“I think that’s it for New Business, anything else you want to add, Lily?” James asked.

Lily blinked. She coughed, and stood up. “I’m sending out a signup sheet for study hall duties, and I expect everyone to sign up, including you, Rosier.” The Slytherin Prefect ignored her, as usual. “And if anyone has a problem with their patrol partner, please take it up with myself or James, don’t switch with other Prefects on your own.”

“No partner swapping, we’ll know,” James agreed. Lily sighed. 

“But otherwise, that’s it. Have a good weekend!” Lily said with as much cheer as she could muster. 

The prefects filtered out as Lily tidied up the classroom. James stayed behind, helping organize the chairs.

“Thanks,” Lily said as they finished. James grinned. 

“No problem.” He wasn’t looking at her, not directly. Lily was finding it hard to do the same. 

“You know,” Lily began. “I had fun the other night.”

“Did you?” James asked. “I’ll take that as a compliment.

“Do you want to do that again sometime?” Lily asked tentatively.

James grinned. “Do my ears deceive me? Does Lily Evans want to continue a scandalous liaison with someone she once called, and I quote, a toe rag?” 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Alright, you’ve made your point, you could’ve said no.”

James’s eyes widened. “That wasn’t my point at all! Far from it. When do you want to meet up?”

“Whenever’s good for you,” Lily replied, feeling anxious as the reality of being so close to him was catching up to her. She could smell him, and she was already imagining him and her together.

“If you were willing, I could go now.” James offered.

Lily paused. “Now? Here?” She asked.

“It’s Friday evening, we have an hour until curfew. No one is going to be using this space, or checking on us,” James pointed out.

“Won’t your friends miss you?” 

“They can wait,” James replied. “I have all the time in the world for you,” he said huskily.

Lily felt her face flush. She quickly cast a Locking Charm and dimmed the candles. “This is incredibly risky.”

“But that’s what makes it fun,” James responded. “Why don’t you get on the desk? I think that might give us a good angle to work with.”

Lily obliged, and was surprised at how nimble James’s fingers were. As the flat shiny surface of the wooden desk pressed against her body, she felt James’s hands on her legs as he kissed her thighs, moving towards more sensitive parts of her body.

Lily gasped, not even aware that this was even an option. She closed her eyes and felt like she was floating, completely out of her body until she felt waves of bliss ripple through her. It wasn’t long after that she was face to face with him, as he pawed her body, eagerly kissing her on the mouth. 

“I want you, Lily.” James said desperately.

Lily rolled over, pinning James on his back. Slowly, she climbed on top of him. “Then you better show me how much you want me,” she whispered in his ear. James let out a noise, and she took control from there.

When they had finished, they lay in each other’s arms.

Lily snuggled into James’s chest, taking in his scent. James clung onto her tightly, making it harder to breathe. Lily wiggled her way out and stretched her arm out, grabbing her wand to cast cleaning charms on themselves and the desk. James watched her idly. 

“Do you need to get up so soon?” He asked. 

Lily checked her watch. “I don’t think we have time for another round, and even if we did, I’m tired.”

“We don’t have to do anything, we could just talk, or cuddle.” 

Lily smirked. “Look at you, you big softie. You really want to cuddle?”

James lifted himself up and mussed his hair, it was getting in his eyes. “Why not? It’s the best part.” He reached for his glasses, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek. 

“What would we even talk about?” Lily asked. 

“Anything,” James suggested. “Or nothing, just being with you is enough.”

Lily thought about possible discussion topics, but her mind was too fuzzy to process anything. “How do I stack up? Compared to the others?”

“Out of this world, best out of anyone, period.” James grinned deliriously.

“Liar,” Lily scoffed.

“I mean it,” he insisted. “And it’s not really a competition anyway.” 

They were both staring at the ceiling. Lily turned to face him, and he met her glance. She looked away. 

“Did you like it?” He asked.

“Yeah, I did,” she replied, much to her own surprise. “Last time, it hurt a little, not because of anything you did,” she clarified when she saw his concern. “I think that’s just how it is, but overall, I think it was a fairly positive experience.”

“A glowing review if ever I heard one,” James replied sardonically. “Not life changing, or transcendental? Or even just groovy?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Lily shrugged. “Have I hurt your fragile ego?”

“On the contrary, I am more determined to outdo myself next time,” James said confidently. “That is, if there is a next time.”

Lily bit her lip. 

“I think we could work something out,” Lily acquiesced. 

“And about that date...I guess that’s still happening?”James asked.

“It’s a bit backwards, isn't it?” Lily asked. “Don’t you go on dates to get in each other’s pants? I don’t think there’s any point.”

“Well, I would disagree with you on that, but that’s your opinion. Do you want to skip to the part where we make it official?” James was joking, but on some level she knew he wasn’t. 

Lily didn’t know what to say to that.

James recoiled. He ran his hands through his hair. “I mean, if you don’t want that, we don’t have to. I just assumed…”

“I...think we should take this one step at a time. I do like you, but I don’t know how I feel about you. I thought I did- I know I was very clear about that, but these past few days have been so confusing. I’m so sorry.” Lily wrapped her robe around her body to cover herself. She was beginning to feel cold. 

James stood up and held her. “I can wait. I can wait for as much time as you need.”

“That’s not fair to you,” Lily replied.

“It certainly is,” James protested. “I love you, Lily. I will still love you no matter what you decide.”

“How do you even know what love is?” Lily asked, stunned. “And how do you know that’s what you feel for me?”

James picked up his clothes and started to get dressed. “You just know. I don’t really know how else to explain it. I think I’ll head back to the tower. Will you be alright here?”

“Yeah, go on ahead. I’ll follow you,” Lily said absentmindedly. She watched as James left and thought about what he said. She knew she felt these powerful emotions for him, but could it grow into something more than desire?

Lily dressed, and as she wrapped herself in her clothes, she could smell his scent lingering in its fibres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to a Quidditch match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more explicit than the others, but not too much. Still thought I’d give a warning

Lily couldn’t help herself. Every now and then, she and James would sneak off, stealing little moments of passion and slinking back into their normal lives. Nothing was said about it between them, Lily thought it was too sacred to break that secret they shared by speaking it aloud. Lily never told anyone, not even Marlene, though she might have had her suspicions.

They were running out of places to meet, from the Astronomy tower, to the tunnels, the Forbidden forest, and even various secret rooms- Lily was becoming as familiar with the secrets of the castle and James showed them to her, one by one. Each like an unfolding layer just like she was beginning to see past James’s own bravado and false confidence to see the real James in all his insecurities. She wondered if she too was letting her walls come down and opening up to him. She had unburdened all her problems about home, about her sister, everything she had had to hide about her anxiety that she couldn’t talk to anyone about - not since she lost Sev. 

And every time, there was always something new to think about James. Little ways he made her smile, little gestures that were thoughtful- how he asked about her feelings, cared for her pleasure. Lily blushed thinking about it. 

She still remembered the feeling of warmth inside her when she felt his arms wrap around her protectively as they made love, or that he would kiss her affectionately even when they were just lying together. He made sure she was comfortable, and that she was happy. If she hadn’t known him, she never would have assumed he could be selfish at all. And she’d never would have known there were places he could touch that could make her see stars. 

She even had to admit, she enjoyed their time together, thinking about his body- thinking about him standing over her, while she was at his mercy, getting on her knees and pleasuring him, hearing those cute little moans of his as his breath hitched. He usually wasn’t so expressive, so vulnerable to her unless he was about to climax- and Lily was certainly as determined to get him there as he was. 

When they would plan their sessions for the Prefect meetings, he would make sure to bring snacks since Lily skipped dinner because she’d spent too much time in the library. 

She wasn’t sure if it was love, but she knew she cared for him. Though she was beginning to wonder if she deserved being loved, or if she was wasting his time. Why should she let him waste his time when he could be with someone who knew how she truly felt?

She probably would have kept mulling it over if Sirius hadn’t shown up at her usual study spot.

“I wouldn’t expect to find you here, Black,” Lily said as she slumped her bag on the chair across from him.

“I’m unpredictable, it’s part of my charm,” Sirius replied, resting his head on his arm, lazily leading through his Potions textbook. He closed the book and looked at her fiercely. “I think we need to have a talk, Evans.”

Surprised, Lily did as she was told. Not that it wasn’t what she was going to do anyway, but it was convincing

“You need to stop playing with James’s feelings and make a choice already. He’s not going to say anything, but I will. It’s killing him. And you’re only making it worse dragging this out. If you want to use him, at least be honest about it. Don’t give him hope,it only makes it worse,” Sirius said bluntly.

Lily blinked in surprise. “How did you know? I asked him not to tell anyone about us,” she whispered.

“He didn’t, but he didn’t have to. You two aren’t very discreet,” Sirius replied. “And ever since you two have been together, he’s changed. It’s almost as if he’s been...I don’t know, defeated. He lost some of that spark inside him. I don’t know what you said to him, but it’s certainly done some damage to his self-worth.”

“I never said anything,” Lily protested.

“Then maybe that’s it,” Sirius replied. “Maybe you should have said something. I know you two aren’t official, he would have mentioned it, so I assume you’re using him until you find someone you consider more worthy of your attention,” he spat. 

“That’s not true,” Lily hissed. “I’ll admit, we have been seeing each other, but that’s all. And you have to admit, it’s a lot of pressure to put on me, we decided on something casual he’s not saying anything about a relationship.”

“But you know he wants one,” Sirius countered. “If you don’t, it isn’t right for you to keep seeing him.”

Lily bit her lip. “I...I don’t know what I want.”

Sirius glared at her. “Well, that’s more of a personal problem, isn’t it? Try to figure that out, soon.”

He stood up and started packing his books into his satchel. “Are you going to the match? I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you there.”

Normally, Lily didn’t really go to the Quidditch matches anymore, but she nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Sirius nodded. “Good. I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah,” Lily replied weakly, watching Sirius leave. 

She hadn’t thought about it, focusing on her own selfish wants, enjoying James’s physical presence. He had certainly brightened up her day when she was with him, and she could deny the joy he had given her. But she had hurt him, unintentionally or not, and she couldn’t take that back.

The least she could do was go to the match.

She and Mary MacDonald sat in the stands, chatting until the match. Marlene was on the team, so she really should be out here more often to support her.

It was beginning to rain, but weather conditions were safe enough to continue. 

When the teams emerged onto the field, she and the rest of the stands cheered. The team captains shook hands and flew up to the sky. Much to her surprise, James noticed her, flying up towards the stands and winking. Lily blushed, but waved. 

The match was exciting, even if it was so high up. Lily never cared for the fact that Wizarding sports were so hard to see most of the time. Not great for viewers compared to participants.

James was excellent, she had to admit- he was so graceful and dynamic as he’d intercept the quaffle from the Ravenclaw players, and the rest of the team moved in harmony towards their goal. No matter who caught the snitch, they were certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Things were going well, until one of the Ravenclaw Chasers, Oscar Fredrickson, started to falter on his broom. Normally, that in itself wouldn’t be unusual- it’s hard to handle those flying death traps while flying how many metres per hour in the sky. 

But Oscar fell off his broom, hurtling freefall in the air. 

Instantly, the players stopped. James as well the Ravenclaw seeker, Tim Goldsmith, flew after Oscar, catching him midair, losing balance in the process as his body weight shook the both of them. By then, Madam Hooch was able to fly over with a stretcher and escort him back to the ground. There was a brief time out as Madam Hooch escorted Oscar to the Hospital Wing, with James disembarking and following her, concern evident on his face.

Lily didn’t know why, but something changed for her through that one gesture. The fact that he could care for someone on the opposite team’s wellbeing, even if it’s of no advantage to him, she was stunned.

The game resumed without them, with McGonnagal stepping in as referee.

After the match, Lily made her way to the locker rooms, waiting outside.

“Strange to see you outside these days,” Marlene greeted. Lily jumped, surprised to see her. 

Marlene grinned. “I take it you weren’t here to see me?”

“I’m still happy to see you,” Lily replied, giving her a hug. She smelled of soap and grass. “You played beautifully, congrats on the win.”

Marlene laughed. “Well, it’s a bit of a damper with Oscar falling like that, but we’re still pleased. Potter’s going to be a bit of a taskmaster at drills.”

“That bad, huh?” Lily asked. She was a bit curious what he was like as Captain. It was a side of him she didn’t really see much. 

“Yeah, but he means well,” Marlene conceded. “And I certainly can’t say anything bad about him in present company, can I?” she teased. 

Lily blushed. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Marlene rolled her eyes. “Sure, of course you don’t. He’s still in the showers, by the way. Seems to be taking his time.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “Who?”

“Don’t play dumb, Lils- it’s not cute. We’re going to have a party in the Common Room, just make sure you bring him back in one piece,” she winked.

Lily shook her head in exasperation, but waved goodbye to Marlene. She wasn’t just going to walk in there, was she? It would be an invasion of privacy.

Two more team members left, and she wondered how much longer he’d take. Finally, she took a deep breath and went inside. 

The place smelled of musky body odor and steam. It seemed like no one was there. 

Lily tentatively shouted out. “Hello?” 

“Lily? What are you doing here?” James asked. He was only wrapped in a thin towel around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower. It left very little to the imagination. 

Lily covered her eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you’d be finished by now, I can go back outside.”

James shook his head, water rippling off his hair. “There’s no need. I think it’s just us now.”

Lily shifted her weight as she stood. “You played well out there.”

James chuckled. “I was only out there for the first and last few minutes. Bit disappointing I suppose.”

“Not at all, it was so thoughtful of you to make sure Oscar was alright. How is he doing?”

“Fine. He had some sort of blackout during the match, something about his blood pressure, I’m not sure what. But he’ll be better by tomorrow. And it was nothing, I would have done that for anyone.” James said dismissively.

“But that’s exactly why that’s so wonderful,” Lily replied. She looked at the door. “Do you have any plans before you head to the party?”

James grinned. “I think I can make time.”

He pulled Lily close and kissed her. Lily felt his still wet body pressed against hers, making her clothes damp. 

He grabbed her by the wrist and walked with her to an empty shower stall., opening the curtain and leading her in. He closed the curtain behind her and started kissing her again. Lily groped him as his towel fell off. She knelt down, her hands methodically running over his body as he shuddered. 

“Yes,” he left out a gasp.

“What would you like me to do next, Captain?” Lily asked. “Order me around a little,” she teased. 

James laughed. “Like you’d be keen on taking orders from me.”

“Try me, I heard you aren’t called a stinge at drills for nothing.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You really want to go there?”

“Yes,” Lily whispered.

“Then get up, and turn around,” James replied. He grabbed her, running his hands under her clothes as he started to undress her roughly. Lily shivered at his intensity as he fervently kissed her neck and shoulders, his hand reaching inside of her. 

“Now, I’m going to keep going until you are ready, the you tell me when you are almost there.” James whispered in her ear. 

She felt weak as her body gave into his ministrations. The cold tile pressed against her face. She was probably making too much noise. He gently grabbed a handful of her hair, turning her head towards him and kissed her, his tongue moving with hers. 

He let go, his eyes full of passion. “Are you ready?”

Eagerly, she nodded. She turned back and felt him take her. He grabbed onto her as they moved together, completely lost in each other until it was over.

James slumped over onto her back, kissing her shoulder. “Did you know you have all these freckles on your back?” He asked. 

Lily turned around to face him. “I can’t say I have,” she laughed. 

James turned on the shower and they washed up together. They dressed quickly, Lily casting drying charms on the both of them before heading back to the castle. It was already dark, almost curfew as they sling back to the tower. 

Lily held onto his hand throughout the journey. 

“James,” she said, stopping him before they reached the entrance. “These past few weeks have been amazing…”

“Are you breaking up with me?” He asked, frowning.

“No! Not at all. I know it’s too much to assume, but- would you still be interested? In giving this a go?”

“Isn’t that what we’re already doing?” James asked.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Lily bit her lip. “I...I do like you, a lot. More than I was willing to say. I think I was too scared to really say it out loud. But, I would like to make this official if you are.”

“You mean it? No more sneaking around?”

Lily shook her head. “Well, we might still have to if we want to be intimate, but I think there’s no point hiding what’s going on between us. I know I can’t hide it from myself anymore. Marly knows, your friends know…”

“I never told them,” James protested.

“I know,” Lily replied gently. She gently stroked his face. “Now I want everyone to know. I...I love you James, it was a long time coming, but I do feel it too. Do you still want me?”

“What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I do!” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Lily felt as if she could melt. 

Lily was distracted from her reverie as she heard the blubbering sobs of the Fat Lady. “Oh, don’t mind me,” she waved from her handkerchief. “I always have a soft spot for young love.” 

James and Lily shared a look and laughed. 

“Come on, we better head in and get back to the party,” James said.

“We might as well get this over with and tell everyone the news,” Lily agreed.

“You better tell them. I want them to believe it.”

“I’m willing to tell the world if I have to,” Lily replied. “I love you.” 

“Say that again,” James begged.

“I love you,” she kissed him. “Zounds,” Lily added, reciting the password. With that, the portrait flung open and they climbed inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I think this will be it, for now. If there’s any interest I will add more but I think it’s pretty well concluded. Please feel free to leave a review on any thoughts or comments you have on the story!


End file.
